


Episode 2: The Virus

by mk94



Series: Android Brothers [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fighting, Funny, M/M, No Angst, Virus breakout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 01:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15450390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk94/pseuds/mk94
Summary: “Connor?” Columbus spoke up.“What is it, Columbus?” Connor looked up.The younger android looked around,” could it be that everyone is very tired today?”Connor also took a look around, seeing officers sleeping against walls and doors, on their desks and under them.“Maybe today is a holiday?” Connor suggested.





	Episode 2: The Virus

**Author's Note:**

> Those who remember me giving up on ff, please read my explanation "Thank you all"  
> For everyone else who is in colflict with faith and fanfiction, you are invited to read it too.  
> To everyone else who doesn't know what'S going on, you can read it too, but you don't have too :')
> 
> I hope you enjoy this one :)

Gavin walked up to Hank who was watching the Android Brothers from afar.

“Mornin’” Gavin grunted, sipping his coffee and also glancing over to the plastic boys at their desks.

“Hmmm…” Hank replied, sipping his own cup of Coffee.

“What is Dave doing?” the younger man asked finally, watching the Rk900 suddenly hugging Connor.

“He’s not Dave, he’s Columbus this week,” Hank corrected,” and I have no idea but it’s like watching Puppies interact with one another and it’s adorable.”

Gavin huffed confused,” Columbus? Last week he said he’s going to be called Dave this week”, the younger human looked back to the androids. ”Also, it’s more like two dolls hugging, why is that adorab-“

Gavin watched Columbus smiling at Connor while ruffling his hair. Connor protested and shoved his hands into the other android’s face, telling him to stop.

Hank grinned at the silent Gavin who huffed in disgust when noticed he’s being watched.

“We got a new case,” the young detective spoke up then, walking to his desk across Hank’s and took the file,” another guy who attacked his android”

“You mean his android flat mate” Hank corrected him, ignoring the annoyed look thrown at him as he was making himself ready to go to the scene, calling for Connor and Columbus.

Both androids had their hands in each other’s hair when looking at him.

“C-Coming Lieutenant!” Connor answered, pulling away from the other android and trying to fix his hair.

“Coming Hank!” Columbus smiled, fixing his collar and with one hand move, also his hair. He smirked at Connor, who was pouting at him, and also went over to his brother to fix his tie and hair.

“Well done. Now we’re ready to go!” Columbus clapped his hands once and walked out the station.

Connor shook his head, smiling at Hank who was chuckling at this.

“That’s the life of siblings,” the human explained, patting the older android’s shoulder.

“Is it normal to imagine him being returned to Cyberlife?”

“Yep,” Gavin walked past them, pulling on his jacket,” every older brother has those thoughts”

The younger detective left as well, leaving Hank and Connor with curious looks behind.

 

@@@

 

“I tell you, David never attacked anyone before!” The male android explained, blue and red blood splattered on his face and clothes. The little apartment they were in was left in chaos. Broken chairs, ripped cushions and demolished doors was what they found when they arrived at the scene.

A broken apartment…and a knocked out human. He was taken care of by some paramedics.

“He was screaming at me that I shouldn’t touch the laundry,” he turned to Connor, explaining,” I always ruined them when I washed them. Yeah, he got annoyed about it, but he never attacked me for this!”

“Maybe he tried to defend himself?” Gavin said, glancing at the offended android.

“If you are so unsure about my testimony, you just may look into my memories!”

With that said, the android held out his arm to Connor.

“No need for that, Mr…” Hank spoke up carefully.

“Miles”

“Mr. Miles. We are just trying to solve the case, and those are standard questions,” Hank explained, calming Miles.

While Hank, Connor and Miles talked, Gavin walked over to Columbus who was kneeling above the knocked out human with the medics.

“Don’t tell me you lick at evidence too”

Columbus smirked and held up his pointing and middle fingers rubbing against his thumb,” I don’t need to lick stuff to analyze them…,” the android looked over his shoulder to Gavin, eyebrows raised,” Or do you like some tongue action?”

The human detective watched with disgust the android panting like a dog and turned to the medics,” anything useful?”

“Nothing we can detect now” one of them answered, “but we take him to the hospital, that man did quite a number on himself with his rage”

While the medics began to move him, the human coughed up right into Gavin’s face.

“Gross!” he shouted.

 

@@@

 

Back at the station, the group was discussing the case.

The androids were silently watching each other, switching information they collected in the apartment while Gavin and Hank were eating for lunch.

They’re having pizza and there was only one piece left.

“You should always respect the elder, Reed” Hank warned as the younger man reached for the last piece while still eating his own.

“Yeah yeah…you right,” Gavin smirked, taking the last pizza piece and licked it, putting it back. He smiled, sure that Hank wouldn’t-

With a quick glance to check if Connor was still distracted, Hank gulped down his own piece of pizza and reached for the one on the plate, taking a large bite.

“I had a snotty son, Reed. A bit spit from you is nothing” he replied, munching loudly.

“You’re an asshole, Anderson”

 

@@@

 

“Connor?” Columbus spoke up.

“What is it, Columbus?” Connor looked up.

The younger android looked around,” could it be that everyone is very tired today?”

Connor also took a look around, seeing officers sleeping against walls and doors, on their desks and under them.

“Maybe today is a holiday?” Connor suggested.

Before discussing it any further, Hank’s phone ringed. Since the man was nowhere to see, Connor took the call.

He greeted, he nodded, he ‘hmm’ed and thanked the other person on the phone for the information before hanging up.

“The entire police station is quarantined. Apparently Mr. David Hudson caught a contagious virus which only was found out in the hospital. He was not the first patient. Said virus causes humans to either sleep or act extremely on emotion. Mr. Miles was taken care of so he won’t carry the virus around”

“Shit” Columbus cursed, ignored Connor staring at him wide eyed and stood up to look around.

“So what do we do now?”

“Nothing, everything is being taken care of. The antidote is almost finished. We probably only have to wait for three hours”

The younger android nodded,” and with everyone sleeping, there shouldn’t be a problem”

It seemed like this sole sentence summoned the following event.

The door to the station was broke open and a furious Lieutenant Anderson was screaming in blind rage, kicking off a desk he stormed past towards Connor.

“I WANT FASTFOOD!” He roared, grabbing Connor and throwing him over his desk, punching his face again and again.

Columbus sprinted over to the human and threw him off his brother, pinning him down.

“CONNOR! HELP!” The younger android shouted as he was simply thrown over by the older human. Hank was stronger than he looked like.

The RK800 groggily sat up on the desk, his nose bleeding, and already saw Hank storming over to him again.

“I WANT BURGERS! FRIES!! **WITH EXTRA KETCHUP!!!!!”** Hank screamed furious, grabbing Connor again to punch the daylight out of him.

“Hank, you are under influence of-“

* **PUNCH***

“Please, Hank, listen-“

***PUNCH***

“Hank-“

Hank didn’t hear him, simply keeping on punching him. With the last power left in his body, Connor pulled away from his partner and tried to get away.

He felt strange and his vision wasn’t quite right.

“Let’s get away!” He heard his brother who grabbed his hand and dragged him away from this place.

When Hank followed them, he stumbled over a chair that Columbus threw behind them, helping them escape.

 

@@@

 

They hid in the restroom and looked around, searching for the strange noise coming from somewhere.

Connor was leaning against the sink while Columbus opened the cabins one by one.

What they found was strange to see.

Gavin.

Gavin sitting there and crying with his phone in his hands, apparently trying to call someone.

“WHY WON’ YA PICK UP!” He sobbed, tears running down his face. He sniffed and coughed and sobbed, failing to reach the one he wanted to speak to.

“G-Gavin?” Connor asked.

“Oh Gavin!” Columbus sighed, hugging the crying human and smiling brightly at Connor when said human hugged back tightly.

“That doesn’t count, brother,” the older android chuckled as he turned to the mirror and fixed his tie and cleaned his face. Hank did quite a number of him.

“Doesn’t matter,” Columbus huffed, hugging the crying detective closer and combing his hands through the human’s hair,” Now, Gavin, why won’t you tell your future husband what happened?”

Gavin began to talk, which, yeah, didn’t work out. The man was crying so much that his words and sobs turned into a mass of gibberish. Columbus still kept on holding him, nodding and agreeing with him, not caring that he didn’t understand a word the detective was saying.

“SHH!” Connor shushed them, hearing something outside of the restrooms.

Gavin whimpered, still hugging the android and hiding his face in the other’s neck. Columbus just held onto him and petted his head gently.

Then it was silent.

 

The group flinched when the door was kicked open and a furious Hank screamed at them.

While the machines began to communicate a plan of capturing the old detective, both humans were already moving.

“GET OUT!!” Gavin roared, his sadness replaced by rage. The younger human ran towards the other and threw him out of the restrooms.

“After them!” Connor shouted, following them out with his brother.

“I-I thought he was just sad!” Columbus spoke up, watching Gavin attacking Hank by wrapping his arms around the old man’s stomach and throwing him off. Connor didn’t hear him and commanded his brother to grab something to tie them down.

 

@@@

 

The people from the hospital arrived with all their gadgets and proper overalls to a bunch of knocked out officers, two detectives tied to their chairs while being fed with sweet doughnuts by two androids.

“Say Aaaah,” Connor smiled. Hank opened his mouth wide open, “Aaaah”

“Good boy,” he chuckled, feeding the man another doughnut as treat. The old detective munched happily, his feet tapping on the floor like an excited child.

On the other side, Gavin was pouty.

“Just eat your sweet,” Columbus sighed. Gavin shook his head away from said treat,” No”

“You want coffee, right?”

Gavin smiled and nodded.

Columbus sighed again,” Gavin, I gave you two cups already, how about water?”

“No! Coffee!” Gavin shouted, turning angry again and pulling at the cello tape holing him in the chair.

“Okay! Okay!” Columbus threw his arms up frustrated, the LED of his blinking red before back to yellow as he went to the kitchen. Gavin smiled again, waiting happily for his coffee.

“You seem…” the paramedic spoke up carefully,” …to do just fine?”

“Yes, but we are happy that you finally arrived,” Connor said relieved,” these were actually the last doughnuts here in the precinct”


End file.
